


Secrets

by Riverdaletrendofficial



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdaletrendofficial/pseuds/Riverdaletrendofficial
Summary: Betty finds out what her boyfriend Archie has been hiding from her. She soon becomes closer to Jughead. The kids of riverdale high join the fight against Hiram Lodge and Sheriff Minetta.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story is about a town, far away from the others on the outside it seems sweet, innocent and welcoming. But get closer and you’ll see all the secrets of the town, this town is called Riverdale. Betty’s phone rings and she answers, “Hello”, “Hey Betty it’s Archie, I just wanted to know if we were still on for tonight”, “Yeah of course, see you at school”. Betty hangs up and gets ready for the day. She walks to school on a warm foggy day. “Good morning Mr. Weatherbee” Betty says “Have you seen Archie yet this morning?”, “Yes I have I believe he went into the science room with Veronica Lodge.”, “Thanks” Betty says kindly. She walks into the science room, Betty see’s her best friend Veronica and her boyfriend Archie kissing, “Arch what… why are you doing this, how long” Betty asks as tears run down her cheeks. “Betty I uh… I’ve been with her all of this summer, we kinda had a moment and then that turned into a relationship, I’m sorry Betty”, “When where you going to tell me that you were cheating on me with my best friend?” Betty asks with an attitude, “Soon! I just I needed some time.”, “Some time Arch are you serious I’m done with you, both of you.”, Betty storms away and bumps into Jughead Jones her childhood crush, “Uh hey Jug…”, “Hey Betty, why are you crying is everything okay?”, Jughead wipes away Bettys tears, “Juggie, Archie was cheating on me with Veronica”, “Oh my god I am going to tell him what for”, Jughead walks away to go find Archie.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead talk more (sorry for the crappy summary lol)

Jughead found Archie and punched him in the face, he grabs Archie shirt and pulls him near him, “If you hurt Betty like that again I will hurt you, so stay away from her”. Jughead walks away. Betty looks at Jughead and runs toward him, “You didn’t have to do that Jug.” Betty says kindly, “I did Betts he can’t just walk around thinking he can do that to you I care about you Betty, I always have and I always will.. And I” Jughead pauses, “What” Betty says “what is it”,  
Jughead kisses Betty. Betty smiles as he holds her face. “Do you want to go to pops tonight” Betty asks, “Is that even a question” Jughead says sarcastically “Of course I would”, Betty laughs as they walk to first period Reading. Later that night around six thirty. Jughead waits in Pops and see’s Betty walk through the door. “Hey Betts you look nice” Jughead says, “Thanks this is the best I could do.”, Betty sits down and Jughead realizes Betty’s serpent tattoo on her arm, “You're a Southside Serpent?” Jughead asks, “Um… Yeah I am.” Betty says. “I used to be a serpent” Jugjead exclaimed “But once we got involved with the Ghoulies I kinda went in the dark and hid our I knew a rumble with the ghoulies was a suicide run but nobody agreed with me .”, Betty frowned "the Ghoulies are still trying to take over and get revenge on us all, they're partnering with Hiram Lodge and the Blossoms"


End file.
